1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for pressing a pressure shoe against a backing surface.
2. Background Description
A pressure shoe of this type can, in particular, be part of a shoe press unit, in particular of a shoe roll, and serve to press a flexible belt or flexible press cover for forming a press nip which is extended in the web running direction against a backing surface which is formed, for example, by a backing roll. A corresponding shoe press unit can be provided, for example, for manufacturing and/or treating a fibrous web, in particular a paper or paperboard web. Here, the fibrous web can be guided through the relevant press nip together with at least one felt or fabric.
Up to now, the pressure shoe was pressed on either by an oil pressure bed or separate pressing pistons. However, an oil pressure bed causes problems, in particular, with regard to sealing. The use of separate pressing pistons is associated with the disadvantage of a deviation in the transverse pressure profile which is caused by the individual pistons.